


Memento Mori

by Caora



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Fire, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unrequited Love, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caora/pseuds/Caora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Dawn AU. </p><p>After a prank gone awry, Lui and friends begin to realise that they're not the only ones at the lodge on Blackwood Mountain.</p><p>(Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the Author's Note at the end and take the poll, it's important :O

**1:50am**

 

This wasn’t right, and Lui couldn’t understand how the others could go through with something like this. Maybe he was biased, as Daithi was his best friend, and he couldn’t stand the thought of their friends putting him through unnecessary heartbreak like this, but their little ‘prank’ as they called it just seemed so impossibly cruel to him. It was easy for them to wave it off as a joke when it wasn’t their hearts that were on the line, and he wished they’d have even just a little bit of empathy and call off this entire prank before things went too far. It wasn’t like them to do something like this, and Lui blamed the alcohol in their systems, but drunk or not, that didn’t make their actions any less callous. 

 

“Guys, come on. This isn’t right,” he frowned, watching as Marcel nudged a half filled bottle of vodka out of the way towards where an unconscious Jonathan had passed out on the kitchen counter, and laid down a note in the now empty space. Marcel was smirking smugly to himself, looking far too proud for Lui’s liking, and the fact that both Tyler and Craig were laughing along with him only made his blood boil. Had they no compassion?

 

“He deserves it,” Marcel shrugged easily, folding his arms across his chest, and clearly didn’t think that he was doing anything wrong, but Lui begged to differ. 

 

“It’s not  _ his _  fault that he has a crush on Tyler,” Lui pointed out, glaring at the man in question out of the corner of his eye as if he were the one to blame for everything, but he knew it wasn’t his fault that Daithi liked him either. He was just so annoyed at their scheming that he couldn’t help but pin the blame on anyone that would willingly go along with this ridiculous plan, and the fact that Tyler had a central role in the whole charade wasn’t helping his case any. 

 

“Maybe not, but he’s not exactly backing off either, even though he  _ knows _  that Tyler is dating Mini,” Marcel said, moving towards Craig and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “I’m just looking out for my boy,” he added, ruffling his hair for a moment as they traded grins, before stepping away again and leading the way out to the lobby of the lodge. Craig quickly followed after him, and Tyler trailed behind him like a shadow as he always did, and even though Lui wanted no part in what they were doing, he found himself chasing after them anyway. 

 

Brock and Scotty were waiting for them outside the room, the latter of which clutching onto a camcorder, and Lui clenched his jaw the second he laid eyes on it, anger building up further. They were going to  _ record  _ it?! They were actually going to _f_ _ ilm the prank?!  _ That was definitely taking things too far, and he couldn’t stand idly by and let them hurt Daithi like this. At this point, he was beginning to realise that there was no changing their stubborn minds, but maybe if he could find Daithi and tell them what their asshole friends were planning, then he could preserve his feelings before they shattered his fragile heart.  

 

As the others headed towards the guest room where their awful prank was taking place, Lui instead chose to head to the bedrooms, stomping up the stairs with a purpose. “Wait, where are you going?” Tyler called after him, stopping in his tracks to watch as Lui headed in the opposite direction as them, seemingly confused that he wasn’t going to take part.

 

“To find Daithi,” he replied sharply, not even trying to hide his distaste for what was going on. 

 

“Don’t! You’ll ruin everything!” Tyler frowned, and Lui couldn’t help but roll his eyes. They were going to break Daithi’s heart for the sake of a cruel joke, yet somehow  _ he _  was the one who was in the wrong for trying to stop it.

 

“That’s the point!” he exclaimed, glaring at him over his shoulder for a second, before jogging up the stairs at a slightly faster pace. He needed to find Daithi before Daithi found the others, or else they’d be left picking up the broken pieces of his heart with a spade. 

 

\------------

 

**2:00am**

 

_ Daithi,  _

_ You look so hot in that shirt... but I bet you'd look even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. ;)     _

_ Tyler, xxx _

 

The note was unexpected and came completely out of left field. Daithi knew that he had always been less than subtle about his huge crush on Tyler, so it wasn’t so much of a surprise for him to find that he might have known about it, but he never in a million years would have ever thought that Tyler would have felt the same way. After all, as far as Daithi was aware, Tyler was still dating Craig and that relationship was going well, so he was a little confused to find that he was suddenly being flirted with. He knew that Tyler was loyal and wouldn’t even  _ think _  about cheating on his boyfriend, so he had to wonder if that relationship wasn’t as rock solid as he previously thought, but whatever the case, Tyler was very clearly flirting with him now.

 

There wasn’t many ways for the note to be interpreted, and Daithi had read it multiple times looking for some sort of explanation, but couldn’t find one other than the thought that maybe Tyler  _ was _  attracted to him, but that was a difficult thought for his self depreciating brain to wrap around. The logical part of him was sceptical, and thought that it must be some sort of joke, and that Tyler was making fun of his huge debilitating crush on him, but the much larger vocal part of him that liked him desperately wanted it to be true, and easily silenced it. 

 

Maybe Tyler did like him. Maybe Tyler  _ did  _ find him attractive. For all he knew, maybe he and Craig had broken up, and Tyler was now looking to move on. Hell, for all he knew, maybe they had broken up because Tyler fell out of love with Craig and started to have feelings for him instead. He couldn’t just  _ assume _  that this was a prank, especially when no one had ever made fun of him for his crush before, and his friends would never do something so thoughtlessly cruel anyway. They were his friends; they loved him and cared about him, and would never do something that would hurt him like that. He trusted them with his life, and trusted Tyler not to lie to him for the sake of a cruel joke, so the only explanation was that Tyler was genuinely flirting with him.

 

The mere thought of Tyler returning his feelings was enough to rouse the butterflies in his chest, and Daithi couldn’t stop the grin from stretching across his face if he tried. He was on cloud nine as he approached the guest room door, but nerves were still prickling at his skin, and he hesitated before twisting the handle. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down before gently nudging the door open. 

 

“Tyler?” he called inside, peeking his head around the door to check and make sure he had the right room, heart skipping a beat when he spied Tyler sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room.

 

“Hey Daithi,” he greeted him in a soft tone that he had never used when speaking to him before, and that coupled with his warm smile was enough to make him melt. 

 

Daithi was grinning widely as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, gaze never leaving Tyler as if he was still in disbelief that this was actually happening, and scared that if he blinked, he’d be gone. He shifted uncomfortably on the spot, lightly biting his bottom lip shyly, unsure as to where to go from here. “I uh… I got your note,” he told him, chuckling nervously. 

 

“I can see that. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” Tyler gently pointed out, lightly teasing him in that same soft tone that had his stomach flipping. He was talking to him the same way that he talked to all of his boyfriends, and Daithi couldn’t believe that this was really happening, and that Tyler was genuinely into him. “So…” Tyler began, shifting a little on the bed. “I was uh… I was thinking that maybe we could start off with a little making out and see where it goes from there…”

That caught Daithi off guard. He was not expecting Tyler to be that forward, and for things between them to escalate that quickly, and a small wave of panic bubbled inside of him. “I- uh- but- what about Craig?” he stuttered out quickly, cheeks heating up at the thought of Tyler holding him and kissing him, at the thought of his hands on his waist and lips pressed against his own, and he swallowed hard as he started to feel a little hot under the collar.

 

Tyler seemed surprised that he had asked about Craig, almost as if he wasn’t expecting him to. “Oh! Uh…” he faltered, breaking eye contact to glance down at a spot on the floor, and nervously massaged the back of his neck. “We… broke up…” he admitted as if he wasn’t sure, and then winced at the words that spilled from his mouth. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Daithi frowned apologetically, regretting bringing it up, but he wouldn’t feel right about pursuing anything with Tyler if he thought that he and Craig were still dating.

 

“It’s… fine. Let’s just forget about him, and make out, okay?” Tyler said dismissively, and waved him over to sit with him on the bed. 

 

Daithi nodded, but hesitated in joining him. The atmosphere had turned tense and awkward after he brought up Craig, and the flirty mood they were in earlier had vanished. Tyler was shifting uncomfortably on the bed as if he was suddenly feeling guilty for inviting him in here, even though he had no reason to be as he and Craig were no longer together, and this could hardly be classified as cheating. Still, he was no longer looking at him directly and seemed to be a little distracted, and Daithi felt as though he should say or do something to get them back on track. 

 

Remembering what Tyler had said to him in his note, Daithi smiled softly at him and began unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. His heart was beating hard with nerves and he wondered if he was moving things too fast, and if this was pushing things too far, but he regained Tyler’s attention once he had shrugged off his plaid shirt and he considered that a win. Tyler’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he chewed the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning, and Daithi took that as his cue to continue. 

 

It wasn’t until he had tugged his undershirt up to his chest that he first heard the giggling, and he froze. That didn’t sound like Tyler. Daithi knew Tyler’s laugh, having long since memorised every little chuckle and wheeze of his, and he  _ knew _  that the giggle he had just heard couldn’t possibly be his, yet it still sounded like it came from somewhere in the room. Slowly Daithi pulled his shirt back down and covered his bare stomach, suddenly very conscious of the possibility that they were being watched; a theory that was confirmed when he noticed a stray arm under the bed. 

 

“What the fuck?!” he exclaimed, stepping back when the arm moved. 

 

His mind was racing with confusion and panic, but everything seemed to stop when he heard hushed whispers that sounded suspiciously like his friends. " _ Fucking hell Mini I think he saw you…!” _  Marcel whispered harshly, and Daithi’s heart dropped. They  _ were _  being watched. Their friends were in here with them, listening in on them talking, and watching him tug off his plaid shirt. The realisation that they had seen him try to strip for Tyler struck like a slap to the face, and Daithi stepped back again, a sharp pain in his chest and eyes stinging with the threat of tears. 

 

Marcel climbed out from under the bed, quickly followed by Craig, and Tyler groaned as he buried his face in his palms. “What are you all doing in here?!” Daithi asked confused, watching stunned as Brock sheepishly peeked out from behind a screen, and Scotty stepped out of the closet with a camera in hand, which only made him more confused. He had a camera? Were they recording this?! Why?!

 

“Daithi… look…” Tyler began, looking back up at him and biting his lip as he struggled to find the words to explain what was going on. As he spoke, Craig walked around the bed to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and interrupting him to gently chastise him for telling Daithi that they had broken up, and as Tyler laid a light hand on the small of his back and left an apology kiss on his jaw, Daithi’s heart began to sink and crack as he realised that he had been lied to. 

 

Tyler hadn’t broken up with Craig at all, and was never interested in Daithi to begin with. Everything he said to him was a lie, a cruel joke, a fabrication made up to lure him into Tyler’s arms with the intention of mocking his huge undeniable crush, and making fun of him for liking him so much. It was all just a heartless prank, and all of his friends were in on it, all finding humour in seeing him suffer, and Daithi was choking up at the thought. The truth was suffocating him, and squeezing his heart tight like it was caught in a vice, and strangling his throat until he couldn’t breathe and was in desperate need of fresh air. 

 

They were watching him worriedly as he backed up towards the door, though Daithi couldn’t help but wonder if their concern was insincere, unsure if he could even trust any of them any more, not after what they just tried to do to him. They lied to him, and tried to make fun of him for a crush he couldn’t help, and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that maybe there was a part two to their prank, and they were only faking concern so they could cheer him up just to knock him back down again. It was impossible for him to believe that they cared any more, and now he just wanted to get out and leave and run as far away from them as possible before they got a chance to hurt him again.

 

The door behind him was flung open and Lui stumbled into the room towards him. “Daithi! Daithi… don’t be upset… they’re just… it’s just a joke...” he tried to explain, out of breath from running around trying to find him, but Daithi merely shook his head and pushed past him, not wanting to stick around and listen to his best friend make excuses for them. 

 

Calls from Lui begging him to wait followed him as he stormed out of the room, but Daithi didn’t listen. His heart had split in two from having his crush feign being interested in him, and from finding out that his friends had all gathered around just to watch Tyler crush him when he inevitably revealed the truth, and he didn’t want to be around any of them any longer. He needed to run, needed to get away from the people he  _ thought  _ were his friends, and so he dutifully ignored Lui’s pleas for him to stop and stormed out of the lodge into the falling snow, and ran deep into the woods. 

 

Daithi had no idea where he was going, but knew that he didn’t want to be found. 

 

\-----------

 

**2:00am**

 

As he entered the kitchen, Brian couldn’t help but groan at the sight he was met with. Jonathan and Evan were both passed out drunk across the kitchen counters, half filled glasses of an unknown liquor still in hand, and Brian could only shake his head as he crossed the room over to them. This was far from the first time he caught his step brother and his best friend unconscious because of a bout of heavy drinking, and he had had to wonder what ridiculous drinking game they had played this time that knocked them off their feet this early in the night. 

 

“Come on Jon, you’re letting the Irish side of the family down,” Brian teased, lightly poking his cheek to see if he’d stir, and rolled his eyes when he didn’t even budge. After this, he was going to need to make a greater effort to funnel more alcohol into his system so he wouldn’t be such a lightweight. 

 

As he contemplated messing with his unconscious body somehow, Brian spotted a slip of paper on the counter next to Jonathan’s elbow, and he picked it up curiously. It was a note addressed to Daithi from Tyler which wasn’t terribly unusual, but the contents had him frowning. Why was Tyler hitting on his twin brother when he already had a boyfriend? Daithi had always been very fond of Tyler for reasons Brian could never understand, but Tyler had never reciprocated those feelings in the slightest, not when he was too busy fawning over Craig like he was an angel that dropped out of heaven, so the fact he was flirting with him now was highly suspect and Brian didn’t like it one bit. 

 

He glanced towards Jonathan again and sighed. Brian wished he was awake, because he knew that there was no way he would stand for whatever fishy business was going on right now. He had always been protective of the both of them, being the eldest out of the trio of brothers, and would be the first in line to tear Tyler a new one for playing around with Daithi’s heart like that, but instead he was passed out on the kitchen counter, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him. 

 

“If something bad happens to him, it’s your fault,” Brian mumbled, gently nudging his shoulder, and rolling his eyes again when he still didn’t budge. 

 

At that moment, Brian could hear someone running through the lobby, followed by the sound of the front door being thrown open, and when he glanced out the front window to see what was going on, he saw Daithi run out into the snow and towards the woods. Cursing to himself, Brian once again tried shaking Jonathan’s shoulders to rouse him. “Jon! Jonathan! Wake up,  _ for fuck’s sake! _ ” he hissed, but knew it was a lost cause and quickly gave up. 

 

Brian couldn’t just let his twin brother run off into the cold like that, and if Jonathan wasn’t going to do anything, then the responsibility fell to him, and he was quick to hurry out of the room. He grabbed his coat off the rack in the lobby and tugged it on, before jogging out of the lodge only to meet the rest of their friends on the porch calling out for Daithi to come back, but he couldn’t help but resent them a little as he was sure that whatever happened was their fault. 

 

“What the fuck’s going on?! What did you bastards do?!” he asked sharply, glaring up at Tyler accusingly, immediately blaming him for what happened on account of the note he had found earlier. He  _ knew  _ nothing good was going to come from it. 

 

“It’s not his fault Daithi can’t take a joke!” Craig exclaimed, immediately jumping in to defend him, and Brian diverted his glare towards him instead when he stepped between them. Did they really think they weren’t the ones at fault here?!

 

“It was just a prank, Daithi!” Marcel shouted into the woods, even though at this point, Daithi was long gone and couldn’t hear him. 

 

“ _ A prank?!” _ Brian repeated, seething, hands unconsciously balling into fists. Is  _ that _  what the note was about?! They were taking advantage of Daithi’s crush so they could  _ prank _  him?! Brian’s blood was boiling and it was taking every ounce of self restraint he had not to knock one of them out for upsetting Daithi enough to chase him into the woods in this weather. 

 

“Look, we were just fucking around-” Tyler began to explain, but Brian immediately cut him off, not wanting to hear a single word he had to say. He was pretty far down on his list of favourite people right now, and he’d much rather check up on Daithi than listen to him attempt to pull himself out of the hold he had dug himself into. 

 

“You guys are fucking assholes!” Brian spat, turning away from them all and running off into the woods. 

 

The snow was gently falling down around him as he sprinted through the trees on watchful feet, leaping over fallen logs and careful not to trip over loose rocks or stones that were peeking up through the thin layer of snow on the trail. The cold chill in the air was prickling at his cheeks and he could only imagine how cold Daithi must be without a jacket, and the thought only spurred him on and he sped up, taking the quickest path possible, even if it wasn’t as safe. 

 

He could see shadows moving in the dim moonlight, and could hear rustling far off into the trees, but they seemed to be coming from the opposite direction the footprints he had been following were leading, so he waved it off as belonging to some woodland creature and continued along his path, quietly hoping it wasn’t a bear and that Daithi was okay. The last thing he wanted right now was for him to get physically hurt on top of all the embarrassment and heartbreak he must be feeling after what their so called friends had done to him, and Brian was looking forward to Jonathan chewing them out when he found out what happened later. 

 

The further he wandered into the woods, the darker it became, and eventually Brian had no choice but to pull out his phone and use the flashlight app to help him find his way around. “Daithi?” he called out as he continued to search for him, shining the bright light in every nook and cranny in a desperate attempt to find him. 

 

The footprints were becoming hard to see as the falling snow filled them back up, but Brian continued to blindly follow the trail in the hopes that Daithi did too and didn’t stray from the path. He heard more rustling to his right, and an elk leaped out towards him, causing him to swear under his breath at the sudden scare, but he refused to let it deter him and pushed onwards. If there were elk roaming the woods, then God knows what else was out here and he needed to make sure that Daithi was okay, and get him back to the lodge where it was warm and safe. 

 

His suspicions that they weren’t alone on the mountain were confirmed when a sudden burst of flame shot out from seemingly nowhere, and he recoiled in surprise.  _ What the fuck was that?! _  There wasn’t a single living creature on this planet that was capable of creating fire, and as much as he wanted to run back to the lodge and get away from whatever the hell had done that, he couldn’t leave Daithi out here to face this danger alone. If anything, it only gave him a greater reason to find him, and he rushed even deeper into the woods instead. 

 

It took another few minutes of searching and quietly cursing their friends for causing all of this to happen in the first place before he found Daithi kneeling down in the snow in the centre of a small clearing, crying softly and shivering in the cold. “Daithi!” he exclaimed when he spotted him, wasting no time in jogging to his side, and slipped his phone back into his pocket for the time being. “Fuck, are you okay?”

 

“Brian?” Daithi asked, voice cracking as he spoke, and looked up at him with eyes that were red from crying and tear stains on his cheeks. Once again, Brian felt the urge to punch their friends flare up inside him, but that would have to wait until later as he had much more pressing matters to attend to first. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here,” Brian reassured him, shrugging off his coat to wrap around Daithi’s ice cold shoulders instead. “Are you okay?” 

 

That question alone was enough to set Daithi off again, and he couldn’t help but lean forward to bury his face into Brian’s shoulders as the tears started to fall. “Fuck Brian, I’m so fucking stupid,” he muttered into his shirt, allowing Brian to tug him into a gentle hug. “Why did I fall for that? I know he’s not into me and…  _ fuck _ …”

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. They’re the pricks for trying to trick you in the first place,” he comforted him softly, squeezing him tightly once, before pulling away and helping him to his feet. “But listen, there’s something out here and we need to-”

 

A high pitched screech sharply cut him off, and it captured their full attention, startling them both. Brian unconsciously gripped onto Daithi’s hand as he stared off into the woods in the direction the sound had come from, listening intently for a second sound but was met with silence. “Brian…?” Daithi murmured and started backing away, but they didn’t run until they heard the sound again; this time sounding much  _ closer _  to them than it did before. 

 

Neither of them were particularly eager to stick around and find out what it was, and quickly took off further into the woods, Brian leading the way. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they ran off, and they constantly looked back over their shoulders to see what was following them, and even though they couldn’t see anything, they never stopped running. Even when Daithi slipped on the bridge they were crossing, and Brian unknowingly dropped his phone as he helped him up, they kept going once they were back up on their feet, hearts pounding hard in their chests. 

 

Eventually, their path came to an end and they found themselves on the edge of a cliff with nowhere else to run to. The drop down was lethal, which meant jumping to safety wasn’t an option, and they had no choice but to turn around and face what was coming for them. Daithi slipped his hand into his, and they tightly gripped each other’s fingers as they watched the trees and leaves rustle in front of them. They slowly shuffled backwards away from the threat until they had no ground left to stand on, and the next thing they know, they were falling. 

 

Brian just about managed to grab onto a protruding branch before they fell to their death with one hand, and kept a tight grip on Daithi with the other. His fingers were straining to keep hold of both the branch and his brother, and the weight of Daithi pulling him down only made it harder for him to keep them both dangling in the air. He was vaguely aware of another burst of flame from somewhere above him, but the majority of his concentration was on making sure that they didn’t plunge to their assured deaths.

 

The last thing Brian expected to see was a man in a gas mask peek over the edge of the cliff and silently offer him a hand. He had a pair of what looked like gas canisters strapped to his back, and the lenses of his mask were dark and empty and soulless, and he didn’t say a word as he stretched his hand out towards him. As much as Brian wanted to accept the help he was offered, he couldn’t grab his hand without either letting go of the branch or letting go of Daithi, and he point blank  _ refused _  to drop his twin brother off of a cliff. 

 

“Hold on,” he muttered to Daithi as he tightened his grip on him when he felt him slipping, but his attempts at saving him were all for naught when the branch snapped with their combined weight, and they were suddenly tumbling down the mountain. Brian slammed into every rock face possible on the way down, his bones snapping and joints dislocating, and by the time he hit the bottom, his body was completely still and lifeless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that was the best place to end it <3 Though the next chapter is already half written (I actually finished writing the prologue two weeks ago), so I should have it finished and posted soon <3 (Also much love to Jay and Gillian for putting up with me as I ramble about this au in the skype chat, and for proofreading this and the survey <33)
> 
> For those who don't know, Until Dawn is a video game where the player's choices affect what happens in the game, and their goal is to help as many of the teens survive to the end of the game as possible. So,with that in mind and to make things a little more interesting, I thought I'd let you, the reader, have the choice on who lives and who dies ;P Of course I'll choose how and when those deaths happen (if they do), and you won't get to see the results of the survey, but I'm going to leave which of the guys survive and how many of them survive up to a vote (and it is entirely possible to vote for them all to survive if that's what you want). So if you don't mind, please take this lil survey and let me know who you want (or don't want) on death row~  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1viPCF_9Lh4k2JMNXHpwmSkquhZjHozHZFQVPcH5Zp-0/viewform
> 
> For those who have played the game, you might have noticed that I've tweaked a few things here and there. Because I want this to be as in character as possible, I'm rewriting all of the dialogue and changing some scenes here and there so it better fits the guys, and it isn't OOC :P There isn't too many changes in this part, but you will DEFINITELY notice it in the next chapter. The most notable difference between my fic and the actual game is that I'm removing the whole Emily/Jess/Mike love triangle bs completely, so even though Mini was in Emily's role and Marcel was Jess in this part, they'll actually be the reverse in the rest of the fic. I know some of you die hard fans might not be entirely too pleased by that, but just trust that I know what I'm doing :thumbs up:
> 
> Other than switching Mini and Marcel in this part, I think it's clear who is whose role in this fic, but in case it isn't:
> 
> Mike = Tyler  
> Jess = Mini  
> Emily = Marcel  
> Matt = Scotty  
> Sam = Lui  
> Josh = Delirious  
> Chris = Evan  
> Ashley = Brock  
> Hannah = Nogla  
> Beth = Brian
> 
> If you haven't played the game, then be mindful of the comment section as there might be spoilers, but my tumblr will be kept spoiler free if you wanna hmu there: http://brocksnuckel.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> <3


End file.
